Dedication 2
by dbz88dbz99
Summary: READ
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story- Will try to update every week.

Disclaimer:I Dont own Naruto-  
so please Don't sue me......

"Talking"  
"KYUUBI"

______________________________________________________________

Naruto walked down the thought,"I Havent seen Tommy in a while I wonder what he is up too.". ," Hey, there he is.  
Tommy walked down the street with some girl. The girl had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a white t-Shirt.,"Hey, Tommy who's you friend?"."Oh,Hey Naruto this is my girlfriend Myrissa.".Naruto was happy hearing this.,"Hey Tommy, do you want to get some Ramen.  
,"Sure but Myrissa has to pick up her friend Julia.".,"ok".Me,Myrissa,ANd Naruto walked to Julia's we got there she wasenst in, so we walked to the ramen shop. But in a yellow flash Julia was in front of us wearing her regular all black suit and she appered i got scared and used the rasengan(A ball of chakrua that makes them flay away when hit)But she grabed my hand took out her sowrd and placed it gently on my neck.,"Try That again and i kill you.  
We went into the Ramen shop and there was no one in there but the ownne so I went ahead and ordered- "Four bowls of ramen please.".," the owner said, "sure". We finised up and then proceeded to Naruto's house.,"Bye, Naruto.".Then we went to Julia's house.,"Bye, Julia- Then we went to Myrissa's house and said our good bye's and left. As I was walking home the sky turned black and it started to rain.

_________________________________________________________________

My first story so don't be mean!!! This is dedicated to Myrissa and Julia. 


	2. Ruby Tuesday

"**Thinking**"

"Talking"

"Kyuubi

"Flashback"

"TimeSkip"

"Character Change"

Disclamier: I do NOT own Naruto

__________________________________________________________________________________

I ran home as fast as I could, Through the rain. When I got there I fumbled around for the keys and dropped them.,"**Oh man, I'm soaked, how could I not know it was going to rain**.".

"Flashback"

**Myrissa and I were watching tv when we heard the weather man say,"Rain in the early afternoon and 62 degress farenhight. Then we went for ramen and we ran into Naruto.**

"End Flashback"

I said,"Mabey I just need a nap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"TimeSkip"

I woke up and looked at the clock."crap, I'm late for my date with Myrissa, we are going to Ruby Tusday's for lunch. I got up and threw on some nice cloths and ran to Ruby Tusday. I stoped when I heard a scream in an ally. I froze in my tracks then gazed into the alley where I a saw a man with a gun robbing a guy. I said,"Is there a problem here?".The robber got up and shot at me only to find an after image and I was behind him with a fist in his back. He cried in pain and coughed up some blood. I turned to Find The man being robbed running away."That Was wierd, OH CRAP MYRISSA !!!!!. I ran again to Ruby Tusdays And went though the door Finding Myrissa tapping het foot. The next Thing I knew I had a fist in my back Then only darkness.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Thats Chapter 2 Hope you like it


	3. Apolyge

Thinking"

"Talking"

"Kyuubi

"Flashback"

"TimeSkip"

"Character Change"

Disclamier: I do NOT own Naruto

_______________________________________________________________________

I woke up and found myself on the floor of my parents house. "HUH what happened? I said to myself but then suddenly I remembered.

Flashback"

I ran again to Ruby Tusdays And went through the door finding Myrissa tapping her foot. The next Thing I knew I had a fist in my back then only darkness.

"End Flashback"

I walked out of my parents house. Then Naruto came up to me. He said,"Hey, Tommy want to go train?".I said,"Sure, I got time.". After 2 long hours ANBU appered in front of me(An ANBU is A Black Opps Leader)She said,"Hey, Tommy me and Myrissa were just done training.".I said,"Oh, Me and Naruto just finished too."."Oh, I fergot Myrissa wanted to give you this.".She handed me a black box waith a orange bow.I opedned it found a letter.

Dear Tommy,

I'm still mad at What you did yesterday

and I want you to say sorry.

Meet me at My house At 6 PM.-

p.s. its 5:49.

I said,"WHAT, her house is 3 miles away.". I panicked and tried to run as fast as I could. I got to Myrissa on time and knocked on the door. She opened the door and said,"Well". I Whispered out of breath,"Im sorry.".She leanded foward and smacked me upside my head but luckily she missed so I just fliched. She said ,"Alright since your here Lets get something to eat.". She went upstairs to change. I reached for my credit card my parents game me, But I could not find it. I Balenced all my Ninja energy to my feet and teleported to my parents house, grabbed the credit card in my room then teloported back to Myrissa's house. When I got there she was coming down the stairs. I thought,"Alright just in time.".I said,"Alright where we going.".She said,"I dont know where do you want to go.".I said,"I got it, Pup 99.".We fininsed eating and said our goodbyes. Then I appeared at Naruto's House. I knocked and said,"Hey, Naruto want to spar. He said,"sure.".

"Timeskip"

"Ok Naruto I'm threw the first punched and I dodged it and teloported behind him hitting him in the back of the head making a poof of smoke then I noticed it was a shodow clone.(a shadow clone is a clone used for distraction that poofs away in smoke when hit) I ducked,Turned, And Uppercutted naruto in the said,"Ow, ok ok you win.". We shook hands and went home and I forgot something so I started runinning..........................

To BE CONTINUED

_______________________________________________________________________

This is the end of the 3 chapter


	4. B Rank Mssion

Thinking"

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi**

"Flashback"

"TimeSkip"

"Character Change"

Disclamier: I do NOT own Naruto

__________________________________________________________________________________

I ran down the slippry streets trying to get to the Hokage mansion.(Hokage is Leader of The Village)When i got there The Anbu said,"State Your Purpues."."The Hokage Reqested Me.".There let me in and i stoped at the Hakages door Ran in and said," Sorry im late Hakage - Sama."."Ah, Tommy Ive been Expecing you.".He Motined me to sit and said,"Tommy im sending you on a B - Rank mission, You may pick 5 people to go with you, Dimisssied.I ran out the office and thought,"I know just the people.".I ran of to Recuit them

"TimeSkip"

I thought,"Ok i recutied Julia,Myrissa, And Naruto.I knowmy sensai would love to go.I ran to the aparment on the other side of the Village. I knocked on his door Saying,"Sensai, Would you like to go on a B Rank mission with door imedatly flew open and out came a man With Long Blond Hair,Brown Eyes,And looked like a hyppie.i said,"Hi Jack."."Hello, Tommy whats this B Rank mission about."."Oh, Whrere going to the sand Village To help there defend aganst another Attacking Them."."Oh well, lets go.""I Have to get the last member meet up with the others at the gate Sensai.".

**Kyuubi(Is A demon fox sealed in side me and naruto half in me half in Naruto i got the good half)**

**"Hey,kit.".**"yea"**you should take syome of my ninja energy to this mission and Demon senses**""ok".

I ran to The Aparment on the other side of . I Thought"Now that i have Demon ninja energy and Senses i dont get tired that easy.I knock on the door and out came Mikayla."Hello"She Asked."Hey, Would you like to go on a B Rank Mission With Me,Julia,Myrissa, And Jack."Sure".

"TimeSkip"

"Ok Is EveryBody Ready." I all said in unisin"Yes".Ok Lets Move it out.".We Were Jumping from Tree To Tree When a Kunai( a Knife like tool)came at Julia But she sensed it a jumped over it having 3 more come at me.I took out one of mine a blocked it.

Next somthing pirsed my side and i hit my head on a branch and then DArkness.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Cliff Hanger


	5. New And SHort And Tradigke

Thinking"

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi**

"Flashback"

"TimeSkip"

"Character Change"

Disclamier: I do NOT own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time on Deicaton:"Ok Is EveryBody Ready." I all said in unisin"Yes".Ok Lets Move it out.".We Were Jumping from Tree To Tree When a Kunai( a Knife like tool)came at Julia But she sensed it a jumped over it having 3 more come at me.I took out one of mine a blocked it.

Next somthing pirsed my side and i hit my head on a branch and then DArkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Character Change To Juila"

i said"darn tommy's out, MYRISSA treat his wound ill hold off these goons".myrissa said,"AHHHHH what do i do, what do i do.".jack said,"MOVE.". and pushed her out of the used ninja energey to heal the wound. i said,"tommy's up get him to a safe place and..........SPLAT!. Julias chest was pierced with a kanta sowrd. naruto filled with anger killed every opponent near them. he took me and brought me to tommy,myrissa and mikalya


End file.
